Rainy Days
by ashford2ashford
Summary: This starts off normal and all happy and then...well...it just goes....nuts! Read it and find out what happens when i finish a story in a Graohics lesson! Contains the GHOULS who else?
1. Let The Insanity Ensue

Rainy Days By Ashford2ashford  
  
Pairing(s): None  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own Yugioh! WHY MUST YOU PEOPLE BOTHER ME!?!  
  
Other Notes: A nice relaxing one off. Just Pandora, Seeker, and Strings in their apartment on a rainy day.

#'/? #'/? 

It was raining again.  
  
Coming down in huge heavy droplets, each one forming a puddle of it's own, turning light colours into dark damp shadows of their former selves...and making a certain magician's open top car wet...  
  
"No! Oh nooooooooo!"  
  
Ah. Speak of the devil.  
  
Alec Pandora Hallworth, AKA The Master of Magician's Pandora, ran out of the house quickly, feebly turning off the car alarm with cold freezing hands. He leaned into the car, started the engine, and then allowed himself to relax just a little as the roof of the car unlocked; allowing him to snap it back into place over the car itself.  
  
He stared at the inside, frowning a little, trying to assure himself that the rain would dry inside the car soon. Today, he decided staring up at the darkened sky, trying to wring water out of his jacket, was definitely a good day to stay in the house.  
  
Entering the house, kicking off his soaking black shoes, and walking into the sitting room completely dripping wet, his trousers soaked through and through, and his jacket and shirt clinging to his skin, making him shiver, Pandora started to undress himself.  
  
There was a rustle of a newspaper.  
  
Seeker, AKA The Rare Hunter, raised one eyebrow in silent delight at the sight of the Magician stripping, and then continued to read his paper.  
  
"It's raining." Seeker always had a terrible habit of stating the obvious, just to annoy anyone within hearing distance.  
  
Pandora looked up, his wet shirt and trousers still clinging to him, his soaked jacket in one hand. A frown crossed his face and then his eyes narrowed.  
  
"No...shit..."  
  
Smiling in more secret delight at having annoyed the afore mentioned Mage, Seeker looked at him from behind the newspaper again, a sinister smirk playing on his lips.  
"No, seriously," He chortled, "It is!"  
  
Pandora growled and walked into the bathroom, returning moments later with a towel and wearing nothing but his black Dark Magician boxer shorts.  
"Where's Strings?" He asked, his voice muffled from behind the towel that was drying his tangled blue hair and his freezing clod face.  
  
This time, Seeker didn't look up.  
  
"Pass. Ask me another one." He murmured, losing interest in the topic of the silent one. Turning the pages of the newspaper, he asked, "Do you want a cup of tea?"  
  
Pandora looked up.  
"Oh. Yes please."  
  
Seeker nodded.  
"Great. Make me one whilst you're at it."  
  
Another frown appeared on the blue-haired man's face, but he said nothing. Arguing with Seeker was like trying to get Strings to talk...impossible! Reluctantly, he padded into the kitchen, the towel around his neck, and then filled up the kettle.  
"It wouldn't kill you to help around the house, you know." He said, turning the power on for the water to boil.  
  
The eyebrow was raised again. Seeker's face appeared from behind the newspaper once more.  
"Yes it would. I've got a doctor's letter for that."  
  
Shaking his head, Pandora replied, "That was against eating too many fatty foods."  
  
"Same thing." Argument over. That was how it always ended.  
  
Idly, waiting for the kettle to boil, Pandora leaned on the counter facing the sitting room and pulled over an ashtray, lighting up a cigarette and holding it loosely between two fingers.  
  
"You may be old, but I wouldn't argue to giving you a good arse kicking for your laziness." He murmured, blowing out smoke.  
  
The paper went down again, this time Seeker's face bore a sick kind of amusement.  
"What's that boy? You want to kick my ass?"  
  
Pandora shook his head. "No! I said if it would make you work then I wasn't against it! Why do you always turn my words around?"  
  
"I consider it a job." Seeker replied, this time speaking from behind the paper, "I see it as me being the older force trying to teach a younger one the tricks of the trade, because you are my budding student and must endure the harsh realities of the world someday, or so help me, you may become, and dare I say it, insane?"  
  
Staring, dumbstruck, vaguely aware of the kettle boiling, the cigarette now hanging from his lips, Pandora spat out, "You sarcastic bastard." And then he was gone into the kitchen, placing tea bags into two small mugs and pouring hot water into them.  
  
Laughing at the comment, Seeker put down his paper, stood up from his armchair, and then stretched. Scratching his shoulder, he paced into the kitchen, and leaned on the counter, grabbing a cigarette of his own from Pandora's packet of Marlboro.   
  
"You should learn to enjoy a joke." He lit the cigarette and blew smoke into the air, his thin gangly figure leaning heavily, "I hear laughing is good for your health, Pan-Pan."  
  
"Coming from you, why doesn't that reassure me?" Pandora forced Seeker's mug of tea over to him and then leaned on the opposite side of the counter, this time sitting in one of the bar stools that were there, his own mug in one hand, and the other softly reaching for his half-smoked cigarette.  
  
Shrugging, Seeker blew into his mug and took a sip of tea.  
  
The two sat in silence for a moment, Pandora sitting there, one foot playing on the stool in front of him, staring at the garden through the glass of the French windows, and Seeker stood in a slouched way, leaning against the counter, one arm folded, the other dangling a cigarette lazily in front of himself, staring at Pandora, and then the Rare Hunter decided to break the silence.  
  
"Lumis and Umbra are caught up at work." It was hard forcing conversation with the Magician. He sighed, "They're not coming home for a while yet. Said they're caught in a flood. No wonder with this weather. Look's like you'll be making tea for only three tonight, Pan-Pan."  
  
Pandora sighed and then took a drag of his cigarette, staring in questioning.  
"Come to think of it, what are we having for tea? I haven't really thought of making anything too much today. I guess I'm just feeling under the weather."  
  
"I know how that feels." Seeker stubbed out the cigarette and then growled softly, "But I also know that you're not skipping out of making tea again! I can't stand that take away crap you always try to force down us!"  
  
Defeated, Pandora sighed.  
"Alright! What do you want then?"  
  
Seeker grinned.  
"So glad you asked, boy! How's about knocking us some of that nice steak you like to cook?"  
  
Pandora winced, "Seeker! I don't like cooking! I just do it because if I don't you'll shoot me!"  
  
The older male stared for a few seconds and then laughed, making Pandora frown more so. Sighing in defeat, Pandora placed his cigarette in the ash tray and then walked over to the freezer, getting out three juicy steaks, before stopping and turning around to face the blue/grey-haired male behind him.  
  
"Do you think Strings wants one?" He asked. It was a comment that Seeker hadn't expected, but had the answer for as soon as it was asked.  
  
"Why don't you ask him? Hey, Nin! D'ya want one?" Seeker turned and looked in the doorway behind Pandora.  
  
The Magician nearly jumped out of his skin. Just how long had the mime been standing there? The silent doll regarded Pandora with cold dead blue eyes and then cocked his head almost cutely – a sure sign that he was confused.  
  
Pandora offered the steak to him and then allowed a soft smile to creep onto his face. Strings stared at the steak, and then at Pandora, then at the steak again and then his head moved in what was an unmistakable nod.  
Seeker rolled his eyes, leaning against the doorframe and picking his teeth with the fingernail on the little finger of his left hand.  
  
"Wouldn't kill you to speak, Nin." He growled.  
Truth to tell, the hunter was a little jealous of the silent doll. Despite his silence and despite his given past, Strings was the only one in the household who made Pandora smile that beautiful genuine smile that made Seeker feel...happy? The hunter despised the way it was Strings' silence and not his own words that made the scarred mage smile; yet he adored Strings' company so that Pandora would at least make that smile.  
  
In short, both doll and hunter were at war whether they were in or out of each other's company!  
  
Pandora had turned away again and was pottering about the kitchen when Seeker finally came out of the thought that Strings' head would look much more cuter on a spike, and was already preparing dinner with the said doll watching him like an eager puppy.  
  
"A puppy waiting to be kicked." Seeker murmured, turning away from the door and looking out of the window at the still pouring rain.  
  
Strings' presence annoyed the hell out of him...that was a fact...  
  
"Can't you ever stop staring at me?"  
Seeker turned around to see Pandora looking at the silent one with that ever happy smile plastered on his face. His hands tightened. "Damn that doll."  
  
In response, Strings closed his eyes and kept them closed, which made Pandora laugh even more.  
"You know what I mean! Stop mocking me!"  
  
Seeker felt his resolve snap.  
"HEY! Scar face! When's that dinner ready?"  
  
Pandora turned to look at him from the kitchen. "Um. Not long now...why?"  
  
Seeker felt like taking the mage's head and slamming it in the oven door.  
"No reason. Just hungry." How pathetic did that sound?  
  
Strings turned to look at Seeker and then smiled softly. Seeker fought the urge to throw something sharp or heavy. Pandora was none the wiser.  
  
After much tension and the ever growing madness of Seeker, the dinner was finally ready, which was a good thing too as Seeker was already eyeing the gun over the fireplace with an evil gleam in his eyes, and Strings was looking as though he would like to bite Seeker's ankles off.  
  
All three sat down to eat, in silence at first, and then Seeker fought out a conversation.  
  
"Take it your car's gonna need cleaning when this stops." He spoke to Pandora, looking out at the drops of water falling upon the streets.  
Pandora sighed.  
  
"She was cleaned yesterday...I can't believe I left the roof off it!" He shook his head in embarrassment, "Now I'm going to have to dry it out again!"  
  
Strings stared at the mage whilst he ate, saying nothing.  
  
Seeker sighed and then leaned back on the couch.  
"I think it's about time the author of this fic started her graphics work, don't you Pan?"  
  
Pandora stared at the author. "Yeah. She doesn't do much work in graphics. She's actually writing this in graphics."  
  
Ashford2ashford frowned. "Hey guys! That's not fair! This was supposed to be a one off! Why are you spoiling it?"  
  
Strings stared.  
Pandora shoved a piece of steak in his mouth and then laughed. "You never do a one off! You always have to do more chapters! Why don't you write what we do tomorrow? That can be another chapter. Then you can build up the SeekerxPandoraxStrings triangle you always insist on forcing upon us."  
  
Ashford2ashford sighed and banged her head on the keyboard. "But Knupfel'll kill me if I leave it at another 'To be continued!' I'll get hit or something!"  
  
Seeker grinned manically and cackled, "I think you should build up the storyline of how I'm gonna get Pan-Pan off that Silent Doll! It's too late, girl, you've started a plot line! Might as well continue it!"  
  
The author sighed, defeated by the characters in her own mind. "Okay! Fine! It will be continued then!"  
  
Pandora, Seeker, and Strings made preparations for the next chapter...


	2. A Random Duel and More Madness

Rainy Days By Ashford2ashford

Pairing(s): None

Disclaimers: I solemnly swear I am up to no good! What? Oh! Is this a disclaimer? Sorry…ahem….I do not own Yugioh…if I did, I would be rich….and I would own a Pandora suit instead! Yay!

Other Notes: This was supposed to be a one off, but as is my fashion….well…you know….

…

…

It was raining again, and this time Pandora found himself slumped over the couch, his energy gone.

Seeker sat in his usual place by the fire, his feet up on the rest and his newspaper ever present in front of his face. He had only just pulled himself out of bed, and after much shouting and swearing – enough to wake up Strings – he had managed to get Pandora to go out in the car and buy the morning newspaper from the shop down the street.  
The problem was, with his car drying in the garage, Pandora had been forced to walk to the shop, and now he was lying in a dripping heap on the couch.

If only Strings hadn't gone out early and taken the umbrella with him!

There was a brief silence, and then Seeker murmured from behind his paper wall, "Hmm. We're in here, Pan."

Pandora looked up, his hair matted and his eyes half-lidded. He decided if he had heard right or not…

"Pardon?"

"I said we're in here. There's an article on Battle City, and there's a photo of the GHOULS here. It says we were participants…I guess people didn't know we were hunters."

The magician crawled off the couch and then stood shakily to lean over Seeker's shoulder, finally knowing what life behind the newspaper was like. The article covered both pages, and many more, but on one of the pages there was an article on the GHOULS.  
Much to Pandora's disgust, there were also pictures on there too, a picture of Pandora after Battle City signing autographs, and another one of him duelling a boy for fun, his grin wide and honest. Further down, there was a picture of Seeker sat in a café, waving at the camera man, and another of him duelling Yugi Mutoh in the streets. In the right of the page was an image taken of several people crowding Strings, his face frozen, his limbs frozen, his body statuesque and rigid…as always.

Seeker leaned back in the chair and read one of the profiles on the page.  
"Huh. Says here that you're a retired Magician with the skills to match any Black Magician card. You were considered a Level 7 threat because of your card destruction cards. Meh. I didn't think you were that good, Pan!" He read on, "Hey! A game hunter who has somehow mastered the art of playing an Exodia deck. What do they mean 'somehow'? I'm worthy enough to play it surely! Yeah that's right. Level 7 threat also…"

The hunter closed the paper and grabbed Pandora by the ponytail, roughly dragging the other male to eye level. The magician yelped and held one hand up in a pathetic attempt to make it hurt less, but Seeker's grip was designed to hurt and so it made all other actions futile.

"Do you think I'm a better duellist than you, Pan?" He asked, his eyebrows arched, his eyes hawk-like in their appearance – not at all reassuring, "I mean, I play a great Exodia deck now, with only one set of Exodia, and I always win in the small tournaments, so do you think I'm better than you?"  
Questions like this were either genuine honest ones, or just an excuse to give your victim a slap around the head, and the problem for Pandora was that Seeker was unreadable and so you could never tell which of the options it was. Pandora saw it as the latter and struggled a little, his face held in a pained expression.

"You…you're a good duellist, Seeker – ow! Well…I think you could take me down! It's true I have – OW – monster destruction cards in my deck, but never hand destruction ones. Getting Exodia would be easy. Let go! You're hurting!" Pandora squirmed again and then felt the hunter's grip lessen, a smirk on his face.

"Yeah, that's right. I kick ass!" He threw his head back and cackled, standing up suddenly and whirling round to pin Pandora with his wide eyed gaze. With a motion that was surprisingly swift for one of Seeker's age, the poacher threw back his sweater, slipped on a duel disk, slapped in his deck, and stood with one arm extended with one finger pointed at Pandora.  
"That's why," He finished, "we are gonna have a duel right here, right now! Just you an' me, Pan! Face to face! Man to man! To see who the best is!"

With his mouth still hanging from this information, Pandora nodded dumbly and then slipped on his own duel disk with a slower and much more deliberate action, his black magician deck clicking into place.

"Duel!" The life point counters beeped into life, the 3-d generators hummed gently, giving off their virtual light, and the two men stood facing each other like children in the Battle City.

"Watashi no turn!" Seeker held his hand over his deck, "Draw!"  
A card was snapped into his hand and he played one monster face down in the defensive, and another card covered in his trap/magic zone. He stood firm, pleased with this and murmured, "Turn end."

Pandora stepped into action next, his face firmly fixed into an expression of thought, his teeth grit together tightly, his face determined.

"Watashi no turn!" He too repeated the same motion over his own destruction/Dark Magician deck, "Draw!"  
His eyes focused on Seeker's field, then on his hand, then on Seeker himself, and finally rested on a three card combo.

"I play the Malice Doll of Demise – The Baby Killer!" Said 'Baby killer' let loose a series of giggles and manic noises and then slumped forwards in a mocking faint, "Next I shall place one card face down, just in case! Then my final move! Nobleman of Cross Out on your face down card!"

Seeker slapped his head melodramatically and then placed his card out of place, slowly taking his deck out of its holder and searching through it.  
"Meh. I remove all three of my Magician of Faith cards, and then reshuffle my deck…damn, Pan…"

As the two fought for what seemed like hours, Strings, by this time, had walked in on the two, stared with his head cocked to one side for a while, grew tired of the spectacle, and then went to the kitchen to get a drink. A few minutes later, he came back into the room with a glass of orange juice and a sandwich, and then sat in front of the two duellists, munching away as if he were at a cheap cinema and he were watching a show that was only for himself. Of course all was going well until Seeker decided that a valid move came from hurling huge bolts of lightning at your opponent, and Pandora was looking at the charred ruins of two Baby Killers (AKA Doll of Demise) and a Black Magician. Then an argument ensued, which will be written in script format for the sake of making an argument easier.

Pandora: "No fair!"  
Seeker: "That is so fair!"  
Pandora: "That is not fair! Raigeki was banned!"  
Seeker: "Not in 'Seeker's Guide to Kicking Pan's Ass' it isn't!"  
Pandora: "We were not supposed to be using the banned list!"  
Seeker: "You never mentioned it!"  
Pandora: "You cheating bastard!"  
(ACTION. Pandora smacks Seeker over the head.)  
Seeker: "Ow!"  
Pandora: "Serves you right you cheating git!"  
Seeker: "Oh damn you boy! You are so gonna die now!"  
(ACTION. Seeker dives on Pandora and for the next half hour, they have what can only be described as a cat fight.)

When both men were finished, Strings clapped joyfully, thinking the past events to be one big game to him. Pandora and Seeker both stared at him and their shoulders dropped in embarrassment.

"Let's settle this another time." Seeker murmured under the noise of the clapping, already retreating into the other room. Pandora yawned and then stretched, nodding softly, "Yeah."

Strings looked up and followed both of his housemates with his eyes, before whimpering softly. It was a shame the entertainment had gone so soon…

Still…he had other means of entertainment.

Seeker sat down in the kitchen and pondered, his eyes set forward and his face fixed in a frown, his mind working away with twisted and inhuman thoughts. In other words, he was plotting against Pandora. As he often did.

A way to get rid of Strings, which was the topic of today, after the noticing of the friendship between Pandora and the mime. Seeker realised, much to his own despair, that Ashford2ashford actually was planning on continuing with the idea of him being jealous of Strings' and Pandora's affection, but he remained cool with that, only because he knew that Ashford2ashford's sick mind often led to shockingly descriptive sex scenes if the attacker was a good boy. And Seeker was willing to prove that he was a very good boy indeed…

(By the way, don't take the sex scene joke too seriously. I wouldn't put them on here anyway. I put them on Adult ! )

Seeker had barely started to form a wicked plan, when said Mime popped into the kitchen, heading straight over to the fridge as per usual. With a sudden change of plans, Seeker kicked Strings into the fridge and sealed the door, wondering why life couldn't be that simple…

Ashford2ashford noticed Seeker staring at her through the screen.  
"What?" She complained, "I wasn't feeling creative!"  
Seeker shrugged, "Why don't you ever make my life that easy?"

Ashford2ashford shrugged also.  
"I dunno. I guess I'm just suffering from major writers block. Well in the next chapter, you'll make a move on Pandora." She realised she'd given the audience a preview of the next chapter.

Seeker cackled gleefully and rubbed his hands together, "I can't wait."

…

…

NEXT CHAPTER – More Insanity


End file.
